


狩猎之夜

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 究竟谁是猎手，谁又是猎物？
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 4





	狩猎之夜

他饿坏了。  
冷月卑微的清辉阖上群星的眼，将世间的一切抹成银白，白日里葱郁的果园完全变了个模样，宽阔的叶在晚风的吹拂下窸窣作响，显得鬼魅异常。密涅瓦的猫头鹰在黄昏起飞，到了午夜时分则穿梭于幽暗的林间，像死神那样四处搜寻着大限将至的弱小灵魂，让它们在睡梦中抽搐着走向末路。  
他越过那些夜间的猎手，艳慕于它们的饱餐，他已经两天未曾进食了——但话说回来，他不过刚在这世间待了两日而已，他在第一次进食的时候吓坏了，这不怪他，你瞧，在地狱里，它们是这样教导刚刚诞降的淫梦妖的：当你感觉小腹发坠，腿间发痒，这说明你饿了，你就去该找个人类——男人或女人，都无所谓，你要去吻它，骑在它的身上，让它折服于你的魅力，热切地为你献上一切：包括自己的灵魂。但它们没有告诉他的是，失去灵魂意味着什么。于是他的猎物在前一秒还是一团跳动鲜活的肉体，手臂健硕，阴茎硬得吓人，下一秒就成了一块冻肉，连尖叫都被冻结在唇边。  
那时他刚刚餍足，却被眼前的景象恶心得近乎呕吐——这只是个比方，他不知道自己的脑子里为何会有“呕吐”这个单词，毕竟淫梦妖是不会呕吐的，他们没有用作消化的胃，他们只有深不见底的欲望黑洞，潜藏在两腿之间，似乎从那里可以直接贯穿他们的灵魂。  
他的小腹现在疼得厉害，他感觉到粘稠的液体顺着腿间的缝隙滑下，他闻见自己身上馥郁的芬芳，像是行将腐烂的夏日水果。他吞咽着唾液，他真的已经很饿了，仿佛那份饥渴不是源于腹部而是深植于灵魂。他从砌着石砖的城镇来到乡间就是为了远离那些洋溢着生机的灵魂，他在做一件所有淫梦妖都未曾做过的事：试着把自己饿死。但事情不是这样运作的，夜枭生来就知道如何翱翔，如何看见夜间慌忙逃窜的田鼠，有些东西早已深深地印刻在你的血脉之中，那是猎手的本能。  
因此，纵然他身处荒无一人的城郊，气息奄奄，饥肠辘辘，可在晚风吹拂树叶的刹那，他依然能闻见活着的气味，确切的说，是健康的，强韧的，富有生命力的，人类的气息。于是，他两日来的坚持在饥饿的本能面前变得不值一文。  
他像一道影子那样随风而行，顺着蜿蜒的生命气息潜入一栋偏僻的老宅。

***  
房屋的主人熟睡在笼罩着深红色帷幔的四柱床上，他能听见人类平缓的呼吸，屋内染着昏沉的檀香，床头的烛台依然亮着，烛烟随着他的潜入而轻轻晃动。他按捺着饥饿掀开帷帐，双膝爬上柔软的丝绸床铺，他朝他饥饿的源头靠拢过去，端详着他今晚的猎物：他的猎物有一张油画人像般的面庞。他同样不知道“油画”是什么，但他依稀觉得他见过名为“油画”的东西，陈列在昏暗的漫长走廊里，上面绘着些宛如天神半俊美的英雄。他眼前的人类就有着一张这样的脸，皮肤黝黑，鼻梁高挺，眼窝深邃，他好奇人类有一双什么样的眼睛……  
但面庞不是最重要的。他饿坏了，他知道他必须摄取食物。于是他放弃端详那猎物的脸，转而骑上他的腰——他几乎在刚接触人类的胯间时就忍不住低哼出声，他的袍子湿透了，而那些淫靡的液体依然源源不断地从他腿间的缝隙溢出，那人类的阴茎尚未勃起就大的惊人，他能察觉得到，他生来就能办得到这个。他扯掉自己的袍子，在人类身上小幅磨蹭着下体，灵巧的尾巴左右摇摆着。他试着伸手掐住自己的乳尖，缓解腹部的抽搐。  
这太慢了。他稍微起身，伸出双手探向人类的腰腹，掀开他的睡衣，柔软的手指按压着人类黝黑硬实的小腹，试着解开男人宽松的睡裤系带。他灵活的手指很快就解开了那玩意儿，现在他终于能瞧见他今晚渴求的一切，他的双手覆上人类沉睡的性器，试图用上最挑逗撩人的技巧将它唤醒——  
“我还以为敲门是旅客借宿不可缺少的环节呢……”他感觉自己的手腕被突然攥住而后被轻轻扯向前，他的猎物苏醒了，他能感觉得到男人的性器正在他的另一只手中逐渐坚挺。人类的声音听起来像是只慵懒的黑猫，眯着眼睛打量着面前的一切，拖着长长的、倦怠的尾音，“你是什么？”人类不慌不忙地开口。  
红色。  
人类有一双红得惊人的眼睛，仿佛被瞧上一眼就能在烈日下沸腾。他有多久没晒太阳了？他记不得了。他挂上那副被训练好的微笑，露出些许洁白的牙，“你得看上去像是一个性爱经历丰富的处子，”他的造物主曾这样教导过，“这样才能令你得猎物发狂。”他看上去有些羞赧地轻咬着下唇，手指掀起人类的睡衣，轻捻着他的乳尖。“你说呢，先生？”他缓缓磨蹭着自己的腰胯，让人类的性器抵上自己腿间的缝隙，“你希望我是什么？”人类眯着眼睛，双手抱上后脑，舒适地靠着身后的鹅毛枕头，对眼前发生的一切不置评价。  
这很新奇，至少和他一贯被告知的不太相同，他的猎物看上去饶有兴趣却又……游刃有余，这令他有些恼火，好像他的尊严被冒犯了。“我饿坏了，先生——我的好先生，你能喂饱我吗？”他纤细灵巧的手指再次抚向人类的阴茎，交替揉捏着前端和后部的囊袋，尾巴缠上猎物的脚踝。他俯身向前，伸出微凉的舌尖舔舐人类的耳垂。“你叫什么名字？”人类再次开口，亮得吓人的眼睛紧盯着他的眉心。  
他的手指扶着人类勃起的阴茎，对准自己饥饿的来源，一边缓缓下沉着腰身，一边发出绵长舒适的叹息。“我没有名字，我不过才两天大……”*1他完全吞下了，他能感觉得到他的臀部紧贴着男人的小腹，他双膝着床，坐直身子，手掌撑在男人的胸膛。他贪婪地吞噬着他的猎物，人类尝起来是如此美味，如此炙热而坚硬，令他忍不住阖上双眼，向后高昂着脑袋，露出脆弱的咽喉，唱出欢愉的乐音。“我可以是任何人……”他有力地上下摇动着腰身，感受着人类的性器在他体内越发兴奋，“我可以是你想要的一切，我亲爱的……呃——”  
他感觉到自己的胸前被什么东西紧紧掐住，他茫然地张开眼睛，瞧见人类修长的手指正掐起他的乳头——而后突然放开，“安度因。从现在起我允许你叫这个名字。”人类慢条斯理地开口，红色的双眼依然紧盯着他的面庞，上下扫视着。他试着在脑内拼写他被赋予的“新名字“，感受着舌尖抵在上膛的颤音，他不讨厌这个名字，他觉得自己今晚可以是“安度因”，他会把这当成某种临终关怀。“好的，先生，好的……”他咯咯地傻笑着，后脑的发辫在上下颠簸中逐渐松动，他的金发像流沙那样掩埋下来，遮住他湛蓝的眼睛，很快，他就能平息自己的难耐的饥饿。

***  
这似乎比他想象的要更久些。他的脊背大汗淋漓，金发成缕地贴在前额。前所未有的疲惫顺着他的大腿席卷而来，可人类的阴茎依然该死的热，像需要在冷水中淬洗的利刃那样坚硬。他试着紧缩着后穴，试着让人类更加热切，给予他饱腹的一切……电光火石之间，仿佛一星火花点燃了他心头的枯木，火舌如爆炸般骤然窜起，顺着他的下体直冲脊髓，他在大腿抽搐的同时放浪高亢地叫嚷着，伴随着对他的猎物的由衷赞美，他感觉到自己前端一直压抑的性器前所未有的轻盈，似乎倾泻出了一直以来难以舒缓的疼痛。  
但这太累了，他从未记得自己有这么累过，他颓然瘫倒在人类的胸前，后穴时不时条件反射般地收缩，他伸手探向自己身后，准备像之前那样捻起一些粘滑的液体而后抹向自己的唇——  
那人类依然硬着，并未释放在他体内。他的下体有些麻木，他下意识轻晃着自己的臀部，双手伸向人类的下巴，捧着那张俊美的脸，“好先生……”他发出近似哽咽的哀求，“我的好先生……请您给我，请求您……我太饿了。”  
他听见人类轻笑出声。倘若换个时候，他定会气急败坏地从他身上离开而后用所学的最恶毒的妖术诅咒他的灵魂，但现在不同，他累了，而且依然饥肠辘辘，更何况他的猎物刚刚为他取了一个“名字”，他不指望有人能理解这种奇怪的感觉，你总是不太忍心杀死一个为你命名的猎物的。  
但话说回来，他实在是太饿了，而那个人类又不肯喂饱他，所以，只好他亲自来摄食，这无关私人恩怨，这只是食物链——或者什么类似的东西。他的双手摩挲着人类的脸，他向前俯身，轻蹭着人类的鼻尖，轻咬着人类的耳垂。  
“我很抱歉，吾爱……我真的很抱歉……”他发出近乎祈祷般的呻吟。  
然后他吻了他的猎物。

他闭上双眼，露出尖锐的犬齿，咬破人类的下唇，像个初生的婴孩那样大力吮吸着，他大口吞咽着人类的灵魂，再一次感觉到活着的滋味，像是血橙拌着正午的阳光滑入他的食道，他感觉到泪水溢出自己的眼眶，他是如此的充盈，如此的幸福却又如此悲伤——他靠掠夺另一个活着的灵魂为食，一贯如此。他趴在人类将死的胸膛上，贪婪地品味着舌尖的余韵，试着再吮吸上那么一口残余——  
他畅饮到了更多。他舒服地眯着眼睛，继续啜饮着灵魂的佳酿。  
等等。

更多？  
那比更多“更甚”。  
他未来得及睁开眼睛，但在某一秒混沌的间隙，他感觉到一个他难以想象的灵魂盘踞在他的身边，那灵魂实在过于深邃，过于浩大，过于危险……像是一个孩子仰望天穹而后望见了无数未知的星辰，血橙化作了熔岩，正午的灿烂千阳似乎化作千把利刃从天而降，将他钉在原地不能挪动分毫。  
他在下一秒惶恐地张大双眼，试图化作魅影消散而逃——可是太晚了，太迟了，那拥有浩瀚灵魂的本尊伸出尖锐的手爪一把攥住他的手腕，拧住他的肩膀将他翻身压在床上，他像只陷入应激反应的猫头鹰那样望着他的“猎物”显露出本来的面貌：“人类”的修长的手指变成了利爪，盘曲坚硬的角从他的后脑钻出，背部裂出的巨大黑色骨翼掀折了四柱床的帷幔，在他身后猎猎作响。

该死。他麻木的脑袋艰难地运转着，他一定是饿昏了头，他竟没能分别出一位伪装成人类的恶魔领主，一位凭他这样弱小的淫梦妖*2一辈子也不一定在地狱瞧上一眼的深渊之王。他感觉到自己的牙齿拥有了自由意志，它们正在他的牙床上挤作一团，瑟瑟发抖，他听见有人在哭，他不知道那究竟是谁——  
“——啊！”  
他痛呼出声，那恶魔的阴茎依然在他体内，并在方才轻轻挺动了一下提醒他自己的存在，“我很抱歉，大人，我真的很——啊！”他又一次抽噎着尖叫出声，他察觉到自己的尾巴被对方紧紧攥住，而后绷得笔直。“我饿昏了头，大人，我不是故意冒犯的，求您，仁慈……“他尾部的疼痛有所缓解，他抓紧时间深深呼吸了几下，他不知自己在一分钟后是否能有呼吸的机会。现在他知道那哭声是从哪儿来的了，因为他的眼前已经被泪水模糊，甚至看不清那双深红的，有着竖直瞳仁的眼睛。  
尖锐的手爪轻柔地拂过他的脸，撩起他贴在前额汗湿的金发，缓慢地擦拭着他的眼睛，他看见那强大而尊贵的恶魔领主朝他微笑，嘴唇咧出一句完整的话：

“你挑选'猎物'的眼光很不错，小家伙。”

**Author's Note:**

> *1我没有名字，我不过才两天大。  
> ——威廉•布莱克《婴儿的喜悦》（Infant Joy）  
> *2古罗马人认为人做噩梦是因为有妖怪在作祟，晚期拉丁语把这种触发噩梦的妖怪称为“梦淫妖”。男版称为 incubo，来自拉丁语 incubare，词根拆解为 in（在上面）+ cubare（躺床），即“躺在xx上面” ；女版则称为 succubus ，来自拉丁语succubare，词根拆解为 suc（在下面） + cubare（躺床），即“躺在xx下面”。


End file.
